<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Worst-Kept Secrets by silverpaintedwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897559">The Worst-Kept Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpaintedwings/pseuds/silverpaintedwings'>silverpaintedwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, gavin being a butt, happy birthday Snorp!, secrets and sacrets, tina is best wingman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpaintedwings/pseuds/silverpaintedwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The funny thing about worst-kept secrets is the sheer fact that everyone else knew them while the one supposedly keeping the secrets thought no one knew.  </p><p>This was the case with one brash, foul-mouthed detective who spread his presence around the DPD like handfuls of unvacuumable glitter.</p><p>---</p><p>In which Gavin Reed thinks he's slick and secretive when he really is not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Worst-Kept Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/gifts">Snorp_Lord</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a birthday fic for a really good friend of mine--Snorp!<br/>Happy Birthday, boo!  This is for you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The funny thing about worst-kept secrets is the sheer fact that everyone else knew them while the one supposedly keeping the secrets thought no one knew. </p><p> </p><p>This was the case with one brash, foul-mouthed detective who spread his presence around the DPD like handfuls of unvacuumable glitter.  Everywhere he went, he left some part of himself behind whether it was a sarcastic comment or a stinging zinger towards those he didn’t like.  The list of those who he hated was far longer than the very short list of those he could tolerate. </p><p> </p><p>Now, what was interesting about this ‘Tolerate List’ was that a member existed among its very short ranks whom no one thought would <em>ever</em> exist on it.  After all, if there was one thing that was as true as ‘Gavin Reed loves coffee’, it was ‘Gavin Reed detests android detectives’.  He wasn’t terribly fond of androids in general, but when an android came onto the scene with the possibility of replacing his position?  Boom.  Automatic hate list. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, as fate would have it, shortly after the events of the Android Revolution that ended with the public acknowledging androids as sentient beings capable of emotions and deserving of dignity and respect, Gavin Reed was assigned a new partner to assist Lieutenant Anderson and Connor with their investigations involving androids.  One tall stoic reassigned military model—RK900.  Originally intended to be used by the government, now Cyberlife decided to allow the DPD to utilize their new ‘Connor model’ to aide with investigations as a means of garnering positive public opinion.  It was just an unproven yet clearly biased turn of events that resulted in that android being assigned to the one detective who wanted to be around him the least.  The fact that Elijah Kamski became reinstated as the CEO of Cyberlife prior to this and the fact that Reed and he were related obviously had nothing to do with that decision.  Obviously.</p><p> </p><p>Officer Tina Chen saw the whole drama unfold firsthand being granted the privilege of being part of Gavin Reed’s short ‘Tolerate List’.  She was there to listen to Gavin bitch and moan about having to lug a ‘tincan’ around.  She was there to see Gavin try to childishly ditch the ‘plastic prick’ on investigations, only to have RK900 manage to find him anyway.  She was there when Gavin suddenly started calling the android ‘Nines’ instead of ‘robocop’.  She was there making bets on whether or not they were a thing and winning five bucks each from the other officers when they all caught Gavin and Nines in the breakroom leaning in, so close to kissing by the coffee machine.  Sure, Gavin tried to act like he was trying to punch Nines for making his coffee wrong once he realized there was an audience, but by then everyone pretty much knew.  The idea that their relationship wasn’t a thing was a narrative created solely from Gavin’s own denial.  The others pretty much just played along to spare themselves from Gavin’s outbursts. </p><p> </p><p>Tina, on the other hand, had the privilege of teasing Gavin about the ‘possibility’ of him and Nines being together while still playing up the idea that she didn’t know for sure which led to some pretty fun scenarios like the one taking place this afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>It was a warm Spring day in Detroit.  The wintry slush was finally melting away and the sun was affording people the chance to shed some layers and the trees to start blooming.  The warmer weather made the atmosphere very peaceful and the mood inside the DPD was almost unusually slow and lazy. </p><p> </p><p>Gavin was sitting at his desk, looking down intently at his phone when Tina came up behind him.  While he had to use his phone to do his job months ago back when his computer was busted, his computer had been reset and fixed for a few weeks now which meant anything he was doing on his phone was purely personal.</p><p> </p><p>Hmm-mm, what could it be that kept him so preoccupied that he couldn’t hear the other officer sneak up behind him?</p><p> </p><p>Peering over Gavin’s shoulder, Tina saw a rather cute site with a pink and white color scheme amidst text punctuated by various emojis.</p><p> </p><p>Unless he was about to start a flame war ranting about how cuteness was a disease, Gavin would have no reason to visit a site like that.  Or did he?</p><p> </p><p>“Heeeeey, Reed!” Tina chirped out cheerily, slapping him on the back for the satisfaction of watching him literally jump out of his seat and almost tumble to the floor if he hadn’t caught himself on his desk.  The same couldn’t be said for his phone which clattered close to her feet. </p><p> </p><p>“The phck are you tryna do to me?!  Give me a goddamned heart attack?!” Gavin shot out, turning to glare at her. </p><p> </p><p>Tina raised her fingers in a mock ‘V’, knowing that would just irritate him further.  “Gosh, you’re jumpy today.  Come on, lighten up.  You looked so bored just sitting here, I thought I’d get your heart going before you dropped dead from lack of stimulation.”  She bent down to scoop up his phone which afforded her the opportunity to glance at what he’d been looking at.  <em>You can never go wrong taking your s/o out on a picnic lunch.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh?</p><p> </p><p>Ohoho.</p><p> </p><p>Gavin snatched his phone right out of her hands and shoved it into his back pocket without even turning off the screen.  His face flashed a stark red which he tried to play off as anger.  “Stay outta my stuff!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhm~.  So, who’re you taking out on a picnic lunch then?” Tina asked, crossing her arms with an amused smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Nobody!” retorted Gavin before he amended it in an even more flustered tone, “I- I mean there’s not going to be any picnic because I wasn’t looking up anything about any goddamned picnics! You’re seeing things!” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh. Right.  Maybe it’s just as well since you don’t even know how to cook,” Tina pointed out in a sing-song tone. </p><p> </p><p>“I can cook!”</p><p> </p><p>“Lunchables don’t count as ‘cooking’.” </p><p> </p><p>“. . . . .”  The moment the middle finger came up was when Tina knew she’d won that little verbal scuffle. </p><p> </p><p>“So, I’ll ask again, who’re you planning a picnic lunch for?”  She let a few seconds of silence pass before she innocently suggested, “Could it be. . . . N-i-n-e-s?”</p><p> </p><p>“SHHHHHHH!”  Gavin looked like he was ready to slap duct tape onto her mouth. The way he shifted his eyes around the vicinity of the desks in the bullpen was almost endearing.  Almost.  At the moment Nines wasn’t nearby but she knew he was diligently making sure the android wouldn’t hear a conversation involving him.</p><p> </p><p>“You might as well spill it, Reed,” Tina said smugly.  “You’re planning something.  The only question is do I find out what it is the easy way or the hard way?”  With Gavin still unconvinced, Tina continued.  “Or maybe I should go find Nines now and give him a heads up, hm?  Yea, that might be a good idea.  Great talk, Reed.  Oh Niiiiines?”</p><p> </p><p>“OKAY SHUT UP!” Gavin shot out, flailing his arm to keep her from walking off.  “Okay so <em>maybe</em> I am planning a sort of- you know- WORK-RELATED outing with him.  For. Synergy. Shit.  Like Fowler’s been threatening me to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Tina lofted her brow and smiled which just made Gavin blush harder. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s true!” he continued, huffing.  “So, I was looking up some dumb ideas people have suggested to… you know… build synergy.  Or something.”  He cleared his throat unnecessarily.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.  Soooooo a picnic?”</p><p> </p><p>“…first option on the list. Not the only option.”</p><p><br/>“Right but consider something.  He doesn’t really <em>eat</em> does he?  So how would a picnic work?" </p><p> </p><p>“. . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought.  Here, show me your list.”</p><p> </p><p>Gavin knit his brows together, looking at her suspiciously, “Shouldn’t you be working?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this is supposed to ‘build synergy’ between you and Nines, right?  So it’s totally work-related.  Now, the list?”</p><p> </p><p>“. . .”  Reluctantly Gavin took his phone out and scrolled down the list. </p><p> </p><p>For the next half hour they discussed the list and finally Gavin’s plan was formulated. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, my child,” Tina said solemnly, patting him on the shoulder.  “You know what you must do.”<br/><br/>“Yea. Ka-shoot myself out of this conversation.”  Gavin shrugged off her hand and rose up, exhaling a huff as he looked at his watch.  “Nines has been shadowing Connor to learn about interrogation tactics this whole time.  Must be a tough nut to crack.”  He bit his lip in thought before he came to a firm decision.  “Tina, stall Nines for me when he comes out.  I need time to set up—you know.”  He vaguely waggled his phone in the air. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?  And what do I get for helping you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you SERIOUS?” </p><p> </p><p>Tina sipped slowly from an imaginary cup of coffee, smirking behind the imagined rim.  What was going to stop her from ‘accidentally’ revealing Gavin’s plans to Nines? </p><p> </p><p>“….I’ll treat you to lunch sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>Siiiiiiiiip.</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner!”</p><p> </p><p>Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-</p><p> </p><p>“FINE! I’ll treat you AND your girlfriend to dinner sometime!  Happy?!”</p><p> </p><p>The imaginary cup was put down.  “Adequate.  It’s our choice too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, yea. You play dirty, Chen, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I learn from the best, Reed.” </p><p> </p><p>In the distance Connor could be heard talking to Nines which made Gavin suddenly alert.  “Phck.  Stall him, Tina, or no dinner!”  In a flash he was rushing out from the bullpen and soon was out of the station. </p><p> </p><p>“So, to reiterate, while it may be a popularized interrogation scenario, no, Nines, we do not actually break or take anyone’s kneecaps,” Connor said as the two androids approached Gavin’s desk. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah….” Nines scanned the area and noticed there was still a heat signature from Gavin’s chair.  “Officer Chen do you know where Detective Reed has gone?” </p><p> </p><p>“Reed?  Huuum.”  Tina hadn’t actually come up with a plausible story before this and now had to scramble for the first believable excuse.  “Heeeee had to go home suddenly.  Uh.” She glanced at a nearby desk and saw a slightly moldy slice of half-eaten pizza left behind the monitor.  “Stomach issues!” </p><p> </p><p>“Stomach issues?” Nines asked, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye-ah.  You know.”  She pat her hand to her own stomach. “All that coffee. I keep telling him to limit it to ten cups a day, but does that man listen to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“There are facilities here with which he could have taken care of his stomach problems.  I do not understand why he risked a longer commute back home to do so.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. You know.”  Think, Tina, think.  What was the most logical explanation for why Gavin did anything?  “He… He gets irritated by the volume of the flush of the station’s toilets.  It has to be the one at home.”</p><p> </p><p>Nines and Connor stared at her long enough to make her start to sweat.  But, at last, both nodded to each other in agreement.  “Detective Reed is a particular man,” Connor chimed in. </p><p> </p><p>“I see.  I suppose I should depart for his residence then.  We haven’t had the chance to discuss the recent evidence acquisitions for our current case,” Nines said, turning towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” exclaimed Tina, drawing both androids’ attentions once more.  “Wait, Nines, uh.  Reed asked me to help you with something before he left.  Something he was going to do with you before he had his, uh, issues.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea. He asked me to….” Her eyes darted between Connor’s outfit and Nines’s. “…To help you get some new clothes!”</p><p> </p><p>“…. Clothes?” Nines’s brows furrowed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Clothes.”  She stood up and motioned to Nines’s black and white ensemble.  “It’s very <em>uniform-like</em> isn’t it?  We officers have to wear uniforms, true, but does Reed wear one?”  She didn’t wait for him to answer.  “No! He’s a detective.  Those lucky S.O.Bs who get to dress in plain clothes.  And you’re partnered with him, right?  So- you also need some plain clothes to blend in with investigations!” </p><p> </p><p>“I do not understand, Officer Chen,” Connor said.  “I am paired with a plain clothes detective too but Hank has never said anything about my uniform.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah—well— you’re lucky you didn’t get paired with someone as picky as Reed.”</p><p><br/>“Mm. That is true.” </p><p> </p><p>Thank goodness playing on Gavin’s difficult personality was making this easy! </p><p> </p><p>“So, Nines, we’re going to go shopping.  No ands, ifs, or buts.  You know how Reed can get when things don’t go his way.”</p><p> </p><p>“…unfortunately yes,” Nines agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect!” </p><p> </p><p><em>‘You owe me every cent of that dinner, Reed.  I just made your ‘synergy-building’ even better!’ </em>Tina thought to herself as she and Nines left the station to head towards the nearest shopping center.  Such a nice friend she was about to dress up his partner for him.  With a look already in mind, Tina couldn’t help the huge grin she had on her face imagining how Gavin was going to react seeing his partner all gussied up for him.  At this rate, he’d owe her and her girlfriend not only dinner but dessert too!</p><hr/><p> </p><p>[hey Chen</p><p>wher are you?]</p><p> </p><p>[with 9s]</p><p> </p><p>[perfect</p><p>Im almost ready</p><p>You can send him to my place maybe 30 mins from now]</p><p> </p><p>[closer to 50 okay?]</p><p> </p><p>[wtf what are you 2 doin?]</p><p> </p><p>[ &gt;:) ]</p><p> </p><p>[ ?! ]</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ominous text aside, Gavin felt pretty confident everything was set up for the ‘synergy-building’.  The first one he’d ever tried to plan for.  To his credit, he <em>did</em> rush home to utilize the bathroom there, but not for the reason Tina cited in her excuse. </p><p> </p><p>Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Gavin took one last look at himself.  Taking a quick shower, shaving off the five-‘o-clock shadow, and styling his hair did wonders for his appearance.  A small dab of cologne might have been a bit over the top but… why not?  It wasn’t everyday one got to take their partner out.  For synergy-building.  Still, he didn’t want to look like he cared <em>too </em>much so his clothes consisted of a fresh shirt and jeans with another hoodie to keep things casual. </p><p> </p><p>The thirty minutes went by quickly.  Soon, his phone buzzed with another text from Tina.</p><p> </p><p>[dropped him off outside ;3]</p><p> </p><p>Why the winky face?!</p><p> </p><p>Gavin checked to make sure he had his wallet and keys before heading down to the first floor entrance of his apartment, passing by a man on the stairs wearing a crisp business-casual button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows and a dark vest left unbuttoned.  If he hadn’t been in a hurry, he’d have glanced back a second time to check out the eye-catching ensemble.</p><p> </p><p>When he got to the sidewalk, he puzzled over seeing nobody there waiting for him.  It occurred to him that Tina never really specified where ‘outside’ was.  She could’ve pulled a fast one on him and dropped Nines off back at the station! </p><p> </p><p>Before he could whip his phone out to send a peeved text, a voice called out to him from the second story landing.  “Detective Reed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nines?” Gavin looked up, his eyes sweeping past the man looking down at him for a moment to look for the telltale stark white and black of his partner’s outfit.  However, the luminescent LED forced his attention back and he realized the man he’d past by on the stairs <em>was</em> Nines.</p><p> </p><p>“Detective?” Nines called out, tilting his head at a slight angle when he received no answer.  “Detective Reed your mouth is still agape.  Are you trying to imitate a bullfrog?”  When he still had no answer, he decided to head down.  It was possible being sick messed with Gavin’s head and he’d need a jump start to act normally again. </p><p> </p><p>By the time he was standing in front of him, Nines was even more convinced that Gavin was still sick. The closer his approach was, the more the detective’s cheeks heated till it was almost a drunken hue.  A fever, perhaps? </p><p> </p><p>Nines pressed his lips to Gavin’s forehead, taking a quick temperature reading.  98.9°F.  A little high but it was within normal range.</p><p> </p><p>The touch seemed to break Gavin’s stupor and he pulled back with a bit of a splutter, waving his hand in front of his face.  “Stop that!” he shot out, feeling foolish for being so flustered but unable to tear his eyes away from his partner which only made the flustering worse.</p><p> </p><p>“I had to check your temperature, detective,” Nines reasoned.  “After your bout of stomach illness earlier today, I needed to ensure your health has not suffered too greatly.  You are not dehydrated at this moment, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What-? What stomach illness?  I didn’t-.”</p><p> </p><p>“Officer Chen was quite insistent that you left in a hurry due to imbibing too much coffee.  I did advise you to cut back on your consumption before.” </p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Goddamnit Tina</em>,<em>’</em> Gavin mentally cursed, ‘<em>of all the things to use as an excuse!’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“You do not appear to be too fatigued by your illness, however,” Nines commented, taking in Gavin’s freshly-washed appearance. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh.  Quick recovery,” Gavin said between clenched teeth, forced to act the part now.  He cleared his throat and added on before Nines could question him further, “Anyway, let’s go.” </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?”  Nines asked, following Gavin’s brisk pace with ease towards the apartment’s parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>“To………..investigate a hot tip.”  Gavin mentally kicked himself as he unlocked his car and slipped into the driver’s seat.  There was no real reason to keep lying to Nines save for the fact that it was just too embarrassing to admit he put forth thought and care into this planned outing. Hell, he could’ve just used the excuse he used with Tina and say this was a team-building exercise!  Call it pride, call it stupidity, call it whatever you wanted.  It was how Gavin was and he was just going to have to roll with it because admitting the truth was a hundred times harder than keeping secrets. </p><p> </p><p>“A hot tip? From whom?” Nines asked as he got into the passenger side.</p><p> </p><p>“An… informant,” Gavin replied lamely, pulling out of the lot to head towards the center of the city. </p><p> </p><p>“I gathered as much but—“ </p><p> </p><p>“OH HEY I PHCKING LOVE THIS SONG,” Gavin exclaimed, turning the radio on to maximum volume.</p><p> </p><p>Nines reached over to turn the dial back, asking again, “Detective Reed, what did the informant s-“</p><p> </p><p>Gavin twisted the volume knob back to maximum and would not stop re-adjusting it to maximum despite Nines’s efforts until they had arrived at their destination. </p><p> </p><p>Once there, Nines took in the building’s appearance with curiosity. “Detective Reed.”</p><p> </p><p>“What.” </p><p> </p><p>“It appears we have arrived at a movie theater.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”<br/><br/>“Will something occur in the theater this evening?”</p><p> </p><p>“One can only hope,” mumbled Gavin as he got out of the car and walked towards the theater entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” asked Nines as he caught up with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I said ‘look, enough talking, we gotta go in now’.”</p><p> </p><p>Nines had no choice but to follow him.  He didn’t question when Gavin gained entry for the both of them by just showing his phone to the ticket-taker at the door nor when Gavin searched for a particular viewing room and spent time locating two very specific seats within. </p><p> </p><p>He did, however, pose a question once they had been seated for five minutes and had done nothing but watch movie previews on the large screen. “Detective Reed?  What is it we are here to investigate?  What did the informant say concerning the tip?” </p><p> </p><p>“There’s…. a hidden message in the movie we’re about to see!”  Gavin said before his brain could catch up with his mouth.  “And we both have to sit and watch it in its entirety to get the message.”  He started to sweat bullets when the android regarded him for a long moment with his unblinking icy blue eyes. </p><p> </p><p>At last, Nines sat back in his seat and turned his attention to the screen, “Very well.  I do not understand how this is logically possible nor why someone would take the time, money, and energy to hide a message in a mass-produced film, but I will take your word for it.  Though you must consider the possibility that the informant might have merely been someone trying to trick you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea- well- leave no stone unturned or whatever the shit the phrase is, right?” Gavin reasoned with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>The movie was some action-adventure flick that took place in an alternate universe.  However, despite the flashy action sequences on screen, Nines took notice of how frequently Gavin glanced over at him and how progressively fidgety he became as the film went on. </p><p> </p><p>At the half hour mark, Gavin yawned and stretched his arms behind his head, slowly moving one over to drape it across the back of Nines’s seat.  The arm remained there for another minute before it closed around his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Detective Reed?” Nines asked, shifting to look down at the hand cupping his upper arm. <br/><br/>Gavin could already hear the follow-up question about to creep up on him and had to come up with something fast.  “My arm’s getting cramped resting by my side. This is the…uh… most comfortable position for it right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could move one seat over to give you more room,” offered Nines, beginning to rise.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Gavin said, receiving a chorus of angry hissing ‘shhhhhh’s as a result from the rest of the theater.  He cleared his throat and said in a stage whisper as his hold strengthened around his shoulders, “I mean- no, you need to be close in case I need to. . . tell you something!” </p><p> </p><p>Well, that was logical, he supposed, but Nines couldn’t help concluding that Gavin was acting more strangely than normal.  Still, in his own way, he couldn’t complain about how they were seated.  With Gavin’s arm around him, he felt that same warmth in his chest that he had experienced during that intense moment in the break room when Gavin had leaned in so close to him and had almost…. Almost what?  With the action interrupted, Nines had no definitive answer to that question.  However, with the return of that familiar warmth, could it be possible that he finally would get an answer the longer he was held by the detective?</p><p> </p><p>If only they weren’t watching this movie for the case, he would have asked Gavin instead of keeping his eyes on the screen to not miss a single detail since, apparently, they still had yet to see a hidden message in the film. </p><p> </p><p>By the film’s end, Nines was convinced Gavin had been duped by his phony informant.</p><p> </p><p>“Detective Reed, that was a waste of time,” Nines said bluntly as they headed out of the theater to return to Gavin’s car.  He expected the detective to be a little tense, but the sudden flash of hurt that had appeared on Gavin’s face before it disappeared quickly under a mask of irritation caught him off guard. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t like the movie then?” asked Gavin, barely able to contain the accusation in his tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Like…?” questioned Nines.  “I don’t see why it would be necessary for me to like the film when our purpose for seeing it was to observe some hidden message that never actually appeared.  By definition that means the past two hours was a waste of time.”</p><p> </p><p>Gavin tsked loudly and pulled out of the theater’s lot without saying a word, driving faster and more aggressively than he needed to.</p><p> </p><p>“Detective Reed you’re going five miles over the speed limit.”</p><p> </p><p>“. . .”</p><p> </p><p>“Detective Reed you just ran a red light.”</p><p> </p><p>“.  . . . . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“Detective Reed you-“</p><p> </p><p>“ENOUGH ALREADY!” Gavin braked hard, his tires screeching as he came to a stop at the next red light, scaring the crap out of the car that was idling in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Nines’s LED flashed red briefly before he stated calmly, “You’re very irate this evening.  More so than usual.  Why is that?  Did I offend you with my comment about the movie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea! I mean- no- I mean-.. GRUGH!” Gavin hit his forehead on the steering wheel, making the horn blep.  More bleps followed as he hit his forehead a few more times. </p><p> </p><p>“Detective Reed I’d advise against causing self-injury.  Especially when you’re driving the vehicle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, well, that’d be the <em>smart</em> thing to do, wouldn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Nines blinked, confused as to why the detective would even need to question that.  “Well.  Yes,” he stated awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>Gavin scoffed and mumbled under his breath, “Yeah, well, too bad you got stuck with someone who doesn’t always do the smart thing.  Unlucky for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luck had nothing to do with being assigned to each other,” Nines informed him matter-of-factly.  “Elijah Kamski sent me to be your partner and that is why we are together.” </p><p> </p><p>Reed’s silence hung over them.</p><p> </p><p>The light turned green but he still didn’t move.  The car behind him honked angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Detective Reed, we should go now,” stated Nines gently.  “It’s time to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“….yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Gavin made an illegal right turn from his lane and started heading towards a path that Nines calculated would take them back to the station.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed in silence with not even the radio now to break it.  Nines wasn’t as good at ‘reading the atmosphere’ like Connor was but even he could tell this silence was uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“Detective Reed?”</p><p> </p><p>“. . .”</p><p> </p><p>He waited for a response, but when he received none, Nines continued speaking.  “Detective Reed I do not understand.  Why are you behaving so abnormally tonight? Has something occurred in your personal life that is affecting your behavior?  Is there something upsetting you?  I cannot assist in correcting this abnormality until you tell me what is wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>“. . . . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“Detective Reed as your assigned partner, I must insist that you allow me to help you.” </p><p> </p><p>“. . .assigned,” Reed mumbled under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Assigned!” Reed shot out loudly.  “That’s precisely the problem here!  You’re just my assigned partner at the end of the day, right?  If you had the choice you wouldn’t have picked to be paired with me.  Nobody in their right mind would!  I’m a hot phcking mess.”</p><p> </p><p>Nines’s brows furrowed and he regarded the detective with a heightened level of stress.  Where was all this coming from all of the sudden?  Things were just fine between them earlier today.  What flipped the switch to bring about such animosity and negativity?  “I do not see how my lack of input in the decision to-“</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me. Just tell me,” interrupted Gavin impatiently. “If you had the choice of any detective in the DPD, would you have logically picked me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not see how answering this has anything to do with-“</p><p> </p><p>“Just answer the question!” </p><p> </p><p>Nines’s mouth turned down into a deeper frown.  “Pull over.”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Gavin’s turn to be incredulous.  “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pull over,” repeated Nines firmly.  “You are emotionally unstable right now and are unfit to safely drive.  Pull over.  I will not answer you until you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen here you little shit-!”  But Nines’s adamant silence drove Gavin to find the nearest lot to park his car.</p><p> </p><p>“Now then,” Nines said once Gavin had cut the engine and the vehicle was properly braked, “to answer your question, logically-speaking, I would have picked a partner who could garner the highest chance of success in an investigation.  Being a detective is my assigned objective, and it is my goal to always fulfill my objectives.” </p><p> </p><p>Before Gavin could open his mouth to throw out his input, Nines held up a palm to stop him.  “I was not finished yet.”  He waited for the detective to settle back before continuing.  “However, that was my mentality at the time of my activation.  Since I’ve been assigned to you, I’ve experienced things I could not have anticipated.  For example, while it is not necessary for me to enjoy myself when I am working on a case with you in your home, I find that I look forward to our after-hours work precisely for that reason-- because I get to interact with you one-on-one in a place that is very personalized to your tastes.  It affords me the opportunity to learn more about you in subtle ways.  I get to see you when you’re at your most comfortable.  I,” it was here a dusting of light blue rose to Nines’s cheeks, “<em>enjoy</em> seeing you be comfortable the most and it has become a sub-objective of mine to do what I can to keep you in that state.” </p><p> </p><p>Gavin didn’t know how to respond to any of that and was left staring at Nines dumbfounded.  “How do you do that?” he asked after a pregnant silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Do what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Be so… goddamned <em>open</em> and <em>honest</em> without it killing you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do not understand how stating facts would terminate me.”  Nines saw the look Gavin shot him.  “Ah.  It is one of your ‘turns-of-phrases’.  Well, regardless, I have no reason to hide any information from you and therefore I won’t.” </p><p> </p><p>“What if I laughed at you?” Gavin asked suddenly.  “Huh?  What if all your honest sentiment did was earn you humiliation and mockery?” </p><p> </p><p>“I still would not withhold information from you,” Nines stated calmly.  “Besides, I’m not afraid of being laughed at.  It isn’t as if you have not already done so since the moment we have met.  The benefits of being honest and frank, unless death is involved, will always outweigh the alternative.” </p><p> </p><p>“. . you <em>really</em> think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the conviction in Nines’s tone that really got Gavin to thinking about why exactly he felt the need to dodge honesty so often.  To keep so many secrets even when it was stupid to do so.  Career-wise he had no trouble being blunt all the time in between being sassy and sarcastic, but for personal things like this?  He was absolute shit at it. </p><p> </p><p>“. . . Nines.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Detective Reed?”</p><p> </p><p>Gavin felt that same sticky lump start to form in his throat again, that choking discomfort that encouraged him to lie about his true feelings and intentions.  But he swallowed it down and continued.  “I gotta… be honest with you.  There was no actual informant or a hot tip this evening.  I just……. wanted to take you out to see a movie.” </p><p> </p><p>Nines chose to refrain from commenting, knowing silence on his end would encourage Gavin to speak more. </p><p> </p><p>“ . . .  and,” Gavin continued after the silence started to get to him, “I wasn’t actually sick today.  I left work without you because….” He motioned with his hands carelessly to indicate the situation they were in.  “Because… I wanted time to set up for all this.  After the movie I had other shit planned for us to do too.  Get some ice cream maybe.  Take a leisurely drive.  Sit together and observe the city at a look-out point. . .” </p><p> </p><p>Nines tilted his head curiously.  “They all sound like pleasant activities.” </p><p> </p><p>“. . .yeah.  I was hoping you’d think so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you lie to me then, telling me going to the movies was work-related?  If I had known what your true purpose was I would have settled to enjoy the movie itself rather than trying to accomplish a strange objective that never existed in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>Gavin bit his lip uncomfortably. </p><p> </p><p>“Additionally, you did not have to use Officer Chen as a means to distract me which was the case, wasn’t it?  That is why she took me out to go clothes shopping for a few hours.  If you had told me you wanted to prepare for this evening, I’d have remained at the station or gone somewhere with Connor until it was the appointed time.  A lot of this was very unnece-.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say it!” Gavin clapped a hand over Nines’s mouth, looking even more uncomfortable.  “I know!  Damn it, I know, okay?  I just….”  He sighed heavily.  “I couldn’t stand the thought of you laughing if you knew what my intentions were.  That I... really wanted this night to go well, but my stupid hang-ups got in the way <em>again</em> and ruined everything.”  He ran a hand over his face, pressing heavily onto his eyelids with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Nines started to say something but it was muffled by the palm over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“…what?” Gavin asked, removing his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I said ‘why would I laugh at you?’  This seems like a really sweet idea though I am still confused.  . . Why would you go through all this effort for me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because-!”  Gavin looked away, his own stress levels rising monumentally as he tried to formulate the words.  “Oh- phck it.”  He just couldn’t do it, so he did the next best thing—react impulsively.</p><p> </p><p>With one swift motion, he pulled Nines to him as he leaned over, pressing his lips hard against the android’s, the kiss tentative yet very insistent. </p><p> </p><p>Nines felt a surge of warmth spread through his insides again much more intensely than ever before.  His eyes fluttered closed and he found himself leaning forward into the kiss, the warmth amplifying the longer it went on.</p><p> </p><p>When they broke apart, Gavin was panting softly.  Both bore dark blushes on their cheeks and both were silent as they gazed into each other’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Gavin was the first to break the silence.  “I did all this cause—I feel like—<em>that</em> for you.”  He brought a hand up to cup the side of Nines’s face, thumbing across his cheek.  “I tried so hard not to because it would’ve been so much easier if you were just a tincan to me.  Could’ve avoided all this bullshit and mess, but here we phcking are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Detective Reed-“</p><p> </p><p>“Gavin,” Gavin interrupted, looking even more awkward.  “Call me Gavin.” </p><p> </p><p>“I--,” Nines smiled softly, turning his head to hold Gavin’s hand and kiss his palm.  “Alright, Gavin.  Thank you for being so honest with me.  It means a lot to finally hear you speak from the heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on, don’t say it like that!” Gavin groaned which resulted in Nines smiling more. </p><p> </p><p>“Allow me then to show you how I feel in the way you know best.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Gavin could prepare for it, Nines had wrapped his arms around the detective’s shoulders and pulled him in for a hug before he planted a precise kiss on his lips, leaning into it.  The action encouraged Gavin to respond back uninhibited and soon what started out soft and sweet became a little more heated than either had intended. </p><p> </p><p>“You know… the night is still young,” Gavin panted quietly, idly running his fingers through Nines’s hair.  “The movie was a bust, but we could still do something together. . .”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that, Dete- Gavin,” Nines said, tilting his head toward the touch like a cat would which only made Gavin’s heart whine with affection. </p><p> </p><p>Gavin kissed him once more for the road before pulling apart.  “I wonder what Tina’s going to say if we told her what happened tonight,” commented he as he started up the car once more and pulled out of the lot. </p><p> </p><p>“You plan to tell her?” </p><p> </p><p>“Phck- I don’t even have to tell her for her to start asking questions.  But at least it’s just her who suspected how I felt even before I fully realized it myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Nines reached over and touched Gavin’s wrist which prompted the detective to turn his hand around and entwine his fingers with Nines’s.  “I’ll be there too when you tell her.  You won’t be alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, that’s true,” Gavin huffed a little sigh.  “At least it’d feel good to carry one less secret around now, even if it’s only with one other person.” </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” Nines agreed, giving his hand a squeeze.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day at work, Nines and Gavin were still holding hands under his desk as they looked at the screen to discuss a small detail of the case. </p><p> </p><p>“Heeeeeey, Reed,” Tina called out, coming up behind them with a grin.  “And Nines, too. Hi~!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Officer Chen,” Nines greeted back politely.</p><p> </p><p>Gavin, on the other hand, tensed right away, comforted only by the small squeeze Nines was applying to his hand.  An encouraging squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>“Soooooo how did last night go?” Tina asked, winking down at them both.  “Did some good work there burning the midnight oil?”</p><p> </p><p>“The phck—no one knows what that means anymore in this day and age!” Gavin protested, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Question still stands, Reed,” Tina countered, leaning against his desk.</p><p> </p><p>Gavin turned towards Nines and shook his head.  He couldn’t do this. Couldn’t-.</p><p> </p><p>Nines narrowed his eyes then said promptly, “Gavin has something to tell you, Officer Chen.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Gavin</em>, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Gavin flushed a dark red before he looked away and slowly raised their enjoined hands just enough so she could see them before moving them back down under the desk. </p><p> </p><p>Her silence was what prompted him to look back at her. Shouldn’t she say something? Anything? Even a gasp or an exclamation?  But, no, what he saw was completely unexpected--Tina’s expression being a mixture of amusement and relief.  However, it was what she finally said that really threw him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, <em>finally.</em> We were all wondering when you’d come clean about that.” </p><p> </p><p>“You mean you KNEW?!” Gavin spluttered before he cut in with, “Wait. What. What do you mean ‘we’?!”</p><p> </p><p>Tina turned around and cupped her hands around her mouth before she announced to everyone in the bullpen, “Hey you guys!  They’re finally putting their relationship out in the open! It’s not a,” she moved her fingers, “‘secret’ anymore!” </p><p> </p><p>“FINALLY!” came a chorus of voices from every desk with variations of relief and playfully annoyed exclamations.</p><p> </p><p>Gavin’s eyes widened and he repeated in a shrill shout, “You mean you KNEW?!” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the funny thing about worst-kept secrets, Reed,” Tina said, smugly patting him on the shoulder. “Everyone knows them~.” </p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment that Gavin Reed decided maybe it was just better to be honest from the start.</p><p> </p><p>It was a lot less of a phcking headache, that’s for sure!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>